Can I Have This Dance
by Gita Safira
Summary: Kyungsoo kembali dari Tokyo. Pergi menemui Kai yang sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Apa sesuatu itu?/"Dan itu artinya, semakin lama aku akan berpisah denganmu, hyung."/"yesterday, today, tomorrow, and forever, I will always love you.Just you and only you, Kim Kyungsoo."/YAOI!/KaiSoo-KaiDO/Oneshoot!/Don't like, don't read!


Judul : Can I Have This Dance

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiDO

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Inspiration by High School Musical's song, 'Can I Have This Dance'

Warning : BoysLove! BoyxBoy! Typo(s)! Etc.

Backsound : High School Musical 3 – Can I Have This Dance

**This is EXO Yaoi Fanfiction.**

**Hate it?**

**Better you go away now or i will give you 'something' then! n.n**

**Plagiat? Jamban juseyo!**

Happy Reading ^^

-00-

_**Tok tok**_

"Masuk!" ujar Kai, mempersilahkan.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat namja manis dengan mata bulatnya mendekati Kai. "Jongin-ah!"

Kai tersenyum. "Kyungsoo hyung! Kenapa tak bilang jika mau kesini, eoh?" tanya Kai, memeluk namja bernama Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kalau aku bilang, namanya bukan _surprise_, Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo, mengusap pipi Kai. Kai hanya memejamkan matanya.

"_I Miss you so much,_ Hyung" guman Kai, makin memper-erat pelukannya. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengusap kepala Kai. "_Miss you too, Jongin_"

Lama mereka saling berpelukkan, melepas rasa rindu satu sama lain.

"Apa _study_ mu di Tokyo sudah selesai, hyung?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba, melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Belum, Jongin. Aku kesini karena ada keperluan. Dan lusa,... Aku harus kembali ke Tokyo. Mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo menyesal. Sungguh, ia ingin disini bersama Kai lebih lama. Tapi university tempat ia bersekolah hanya memberinya tiga hari untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Mianhae Kai" guman Kyungsoo lagi, menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Kai. Takut. Takut jika Kai akan marah padanya

Kai menghela nafas lalu memegang dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. "Gwenchana, hyung. Aku mengerti. Jika kau berlama-lama disini, kau akan semakin lama menyelesaikan _study_mu, bukan?" ucap Kai, membelai rambut Kyungsoo. "Dan itu artinya, semakin lama aku akan berpisah denganmu hyung."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mianhae Jongin. Mianhae." Guman Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai menggeleng. "Tak perlu meminta maaf hyung. Aku mengerti" Kai membawa Kyungsoo lagi kepelukkannya.

Hening.

Tak ada diantara mereka yang berniat merusak moment ini. Sudah jarang mereka seperti ini. Sangat jarang sekali. Karena Kyungsoo yang bersekolah di Tokyo, dan hanya ketika ia libur, ia bisa melihat Kai. Menikmati moment seperti ini bersama Kai. Kai nya. Jongin nya. Kekasihnya.

"Hyung." Panggil Kai, memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. "Waeyo?"

Kai tersenyum. "Besok, bisakah kau kesekolahku? Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu." Pinta Kai. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Perlihatkan apa?"

Kai tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan tahu nanti, hyung." Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau membuatku penasaran, Kai!"

Kai hanya terkekeh. "Sudahlah hyung. Ah! Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan, hyung? Sudah lama bukan kau tak berkeliling Seoul?" ajak Kai. Senyum terkembang diwajah Kyungsoo. "Aku tak akan menolaknya. Kajja Kai!"

-00-

Kai memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah taman yang sedikit ramai, lalu mengajak Kyungsoo turun.

"Taman ini... Tak berubah sama sekali. Masih sama seperti dulu." Guman Kyungsoo, memandang taman dihadapannya ini.

Kai mengajaknya duduk disalah satu bangku. "Yeah! Masih sama seperti dulu aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, hyung." balas Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah mengingat itu.

Kai menyeringai. "Dan waktu itu pula, aku merebut _first kiss_ mu, hyung." bisik Kai.

Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah sekarang. _Speechless_. Tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"K.. Kai!" Kai terkekeh karena tingkah Kyungsoo. "Ahaha.. Kau tambah manis hyung jika wajahmu memerah seperti itu."

"Kai~~ Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" rengek Kyungsoo. Kai mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. "Aww.. Appo. Huh!" ringis Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha.. Kau sangat menggemaskan sih hyung. Aku jadi ingin 'memakanmu'" bisik Kai.

_**PLETAK**_

"Hyaaa! Appo hyung!" ringis Kai, memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Kyungsoo. "Dasar pervert kau Kim Jongin!" desis Kyungsoo kesal.

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku pervert begini kan karena hyung juga." ujar Kai polos.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau membuat mood ku memburuk, Kim Jongin!" desis Kyungsoo.

Kai mengelus tengku nya. "Errr.. Mianhae hyungie." Kyungsoo diam.

"Hyung~~"

"Kyungie hyungie~~"

Kyungsoo masih tetap diam. Kai menarik nafas. Melihat kekiri dan kekanan. '_Aman. Hah. Terpaksa harus melakukan ini._' batin Kai.

"Kyungie hyung~~ Bbuing bbuing?" Memalukan untuk seorang Kim Jongin melakukan ini ditempat umum. Tapi ini demi Kyungsoo. Bbuing Bbuing Kai adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuat Kyungsoo luluh.

Dan benar saja! Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kai lalu tertawa. "Ahaha.. baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak jadi marah padamu, Kai." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai menghela nafas lega. "huh! Kau membuatku terpaksa melakukan bbuing bbuing didepan umum seperti ini hyung!" sungut Kai.

"Biarin! Dari pada aku marah beneran kepada mu?" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish! Kau ini hyung!" sungut Kai, mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, kenapa kau bisa disini? Maksudku, apa urusan yang tadi kau maksud?" tanya Kai.

"Umma meminta bantuanku untuk menyiapkan pernikahan Joonmyun hyung dan Yixing Ge." Tutur Kyungsoo.

Kai membelakkan matanya. "Suho hyung akan menikah dengan Lay hyung? Kapan? Kenapa aku gak tahu?" tanya Kai bertubi-tubi.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Bulan depan mereka akan menikah. Jelas kau tak tahu! Suho hyung dan Lay Ge masih merahasiakan ini semua. Hanya keluarganya yang tahu!" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapikan aku calon adik ipar nya Suho hyung!" ujar Kai spontan.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah kembali. "It.. Itu.." Kyungsoo jadi gugup seketika.

"Aku benar kan, hyung?" tanya Kai, bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Kenapa jadi berganti topik sih?" sungut Kyungsoo. Kai tertawa. "Ahaha.. Baiklah hyung. Kembali ke topik awal. Jadi, kenapa Key Umma menyuruhmu?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Entahlah. Umma bilang, aku pandai mengurus hal seperti ini. Huh." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut. "Tapi aku bersyukur Key Umma menyuruhmu, hyung. Dengan begitu, aku jadi bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar Kai, mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Hihi.. Aku juga bersyukur pada Umma. Ah, Jongin, bisa kau antar aku kerumah? Umma memanggilku." pinta Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan layar handphonenya pada Kai yang terdapat pesan dari Umma nya. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Kajja hyung!"

-00-

"Ah Kyungsoo! Jongin! Kalian datang juga." sambut Key, Umma Kyungsoo, memeluk mereka berdua satu persatu.

"Mian Umma aku tak langsung kesini setelah sampai tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo. Key tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Umma tahu kau sangat merindukan Jongin. Makanya kau mendatangi Jongin duluan, eoh?" goda Key. Kyungsoo dan Kai menjadi salah tingkah.

"Umma!" rengek Kyungsoo. Key tertawa melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu. "Ahaha.. Umma hanya bercanda. Kajja kita keruang tengah, Appa dan hyungmu sudah menunggu kalian" ajak Key. Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Key, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

"Appa!" pekik Kyungsoo, memeluk Appa nya, Onew.

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat itu lalu membungkuk pada Onew. "Annyeong Appa.." sapa Kai. Onew hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah lama kau tak main kesini, Jongin." Ujar Onew. Kai hanya menyengir. Ia memang kebiasaan hanya bermain kerumah Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo libur. Untuk bertemu Kyungsoo saja tentunya. "Mianhae Appa. Aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan tugas dari sekolah. Belum lagi, aku akan menghadapi ujian nantinya." Tutur Kai. _Well_, ia tak berbohong. Itu memang benar.

Onew hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Kyungsoo! Jongin!" panggil seorang dua namja dibelakang Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Joonmyun hyung! Yixing Ge!" pekik Kyungsoo, berlari kearah kedua hyungnya itu lalu memeluk merera bergantian

"Hey bocah! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" ucap Suho mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ya Hyung! Yixing Ge~~ Joonmyun hyung merusak rambutku" adu Kyungsoo. Lay hanya menggeleng lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo juga. "Nah! Tambah berantakan, bukan?" Lay terkekeh.

"Hey hyung!" sapa Kai tiba-tiba. Suho dan Lay tersenyum.

"Hey kau adik ipar! Lama tak bertemu denganmu!" sapa Suho, ber-_high five_ dengan Kai.

"Aku terlalu sibuk hyung. Huh! Tega sekali kalian berdua tak memberitahuku jika kalian mau menikah." Omel Kai. Lay dan Suho hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu, bukan? Salah mu sendiri jarang bermain kesini." Ledek Lay. Kai hanya mendengus.

"Ekhemm." Suara deheman dari Onew membuat mereka berempat menoleh.

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini secepatnya? Lebih cepat kita bicarakan, lebih cepat juga kalian berkangen-kangenan" intruksi Onew. Keempatnya hanya mengangguk lalu duduk dan mulai membicarakan pernikahan Suho dan Lay.

.

.

#Skip time

"Hah.. Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Jongin-ah, lebih baik kau menginap disini saja, ne? Sudah terlalu malam jika kau mau pulang." Ujar Key, melirik jam yang ada di dinding.

Jam 21.30. Memang sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang. Lagi pula, ia memang sudah mengantuk.

"Baiklah Umma. Kyungsoo hyung, aku tidur bersama mu, ne?" pinta Kai. Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Ia tahu maksud Kai. '_Aish! Umma! Tolong Aegya mu ini!_'

"Memang lebih baik jika kau tidur bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo-ah. Umma duluan, ne?" Kyungsoo memandang Umma nya yang berlalu dengan horror.

"Fyuh~ Kajja kita kekamar, hyung" bisik Kai, langsung mengangkat Kyungsoo ala bridal style ke kamar Kyungsoo yang ada dilantai dua.

-00-

"Jo.. Jongin. Ap.. Apa yang ka–Hmfphh." Kai langsung membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Tangannya menekan tengku Kyungsoo agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hmpfhhpp." Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak. Tapi percuma. Tenaga Kai jauh lebih besar dari dia.

"Kyung–" Suho membelakkan matanya melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"YA! KUNCI PINTU TERLEBIH DAHULU SEBELUM MELAKUKAN ITU!" teriaknya, membuat Kai melepas ciumannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hosh.. Hossh.. Yak Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriak Kyungsoo. Kai menutup telinganya.

"Aish! Kau mengganggu saja Suho hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kai, tak memperdulikan teriakan Kyungsoo tadi.

Suho memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kalian berdua, jika ingin melakukan itu, kunci pintu terlebih dahulu! Tapi sepertinya aku sudah telat ya?" Kai mendengus.

"Arra, arra. Sekarang keluar okay hyung?" usir Kai, mendorong Suho keluar kamar Kyungsoo. "Ingat Kai! Jangan bermain kasar dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tak ingin mendengar teriakkannya besok pagi!" Suho mengingatkan. Kai hanya mengangguk malas lalu menutup pintu.

Terlihat Kyungsoo menatapnya horror. "Hyung, kita lanjutkan yang tadi, ne?" pinta Kai, mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang membelakkan matanya.

"Mwo?! Andawe!" tolak Kyungsoo, membelakangi Kai.

"Ayolah hyung~ Aku janji akan bermain lembut. Bukankah sudah lama kita tak melakukan itu?" bujuk Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menatap Kai. "Besok saja, ne? Aku terlalu lelah, Jongin-ah." Pinta Kyungsoo. Ia tak berbohong untuk ini. Ia sungguh merasa kelelahan.

Kai menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi janji kau harus melayani ku sampai puas. Dan, tak ada penolakan. Bahkan jika aku melakukannya beronde-ronde. Arra?" ujar Kai menyeringai.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Kajja kita tidur, Kai. Besok kau harus pagi-pagi kembali keapartement mu dan sekolah." ujar Kyungsoo, menarik Kai ke tempat tidurnya.

'_chu_'

Ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir Kai. "_Good night_ Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut, memeluk Kai erat.

Kai tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "_Good night too_, hyung." Balas Kai, lalu mulai menyusul Kyungsoo kealam mimpi.

-00-

#Skip time

-00-

#Kai pov

Aku berdiam diri di atap sekolah. Mengirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghela nafas.

Kuambil handphone ku disaku celana, lalu mengirim pesan ke Kyungsoo hyung.

_To: Kyungie Hyung_

_From: Jonginnie_

_Hyungie~ Kau sudah dimana? Beritahu aku jika kau sudah sampai nantinya._

_Saranghae :*_

_._

_To: Jonginnie_

_From: Kyungie Hyung_

_Aku sudah ada didepan gerbang sekolahmu, Jongin._

_Nado saranghae :*_

_._

_To: Kyungie hyung_

_From: Jonginnie_

_Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Wait me ya hyung. Ppyong ^o^)/_

.

Aku memasukkan handphone ku kembali kesaku celana dan mendatangi Kyungsoo hyung segera.

.

.

#Author pov

"Hosh.. hoshh.. Hah.. Menunggu lama, hyung?" tanya Kai ngos-ngosan, menaruh kedua tangannya dilutut yang ia tekuk.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mengambil saputangannya dan mengusap peluh diwajah Kai. "Aku baru saja sampai saat kau mengirimkan ku pesan. Kau kenapa sampai berlari seperti itu, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai mengatur nafasnya. "Hehe.. Aku hanya takut kau menuggu lama, hyung. Ah! Kajja kita keatap sekolah." Ajak Kai, menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aish! Jangan menarik tanganku, Kai!" ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Kai hanya menyengir lalu menggenggam tanga Kyungsoo lembut. "Mianhae, hyung."

.

.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah berada di atap sekolah. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bunga yang ada disana satu per satu. "Kau merawat mereka dengan sangat baik, Kai." Puji Kyungsoo, menatap Kai yang hanya tersenyum dibelakangnya.

"Hey! Kau membolos lagi kali ini, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, setelah sadar saat melewati koridor tadi itu sepi.

Kai menggeleng. "Yang lainnya entah berkumpul dimana. Lagi pula, hari ini semua seongsamni sedang rapat." Ujar Kai menggidikkan bahunya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung harus berkata apa. '_Aish! Padahal sudah kusiapkan kata-katanya tadi!_' rutuknya.

"It.. Itu.. Ak.. Aku.." Kyungsoo memandang Kai bingung. "Ya! Kalau ngomong yang jelas, Jongin!" ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

Kai mengambil nafas. "Akumaukauberdansadengankuhyung." ucap Kai cepat, dengan satu pengambilan nafas. Kyungsoo melongo. "Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Kai mengambil nafas lagi. "Aku. Mau. Kau. Berdansa. Dengan. Ku. Hyung." Ujar Kai, mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih bingung.

"_So, can i have this dance... with you, my Kyungie_?" tanya Kai tersenyum lembut, mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Of course, my Jonginnie._"

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_

_**Pull me close and take one step**_

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Kai. Kai menghirup udara.

Mengambil satu langkah kedepan, agar semakin dekat dengan Kai.

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**_

_**And let the music be your guide.**_

Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu Kai agar menatapnya dan membimbing tangan kiri Kai di punggungnya. Sedangkan tangannya kanannya nya memegang bahu Kai.

Menggenggam tangan Kai yang lainnya kearah samping.

_**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)**_

_**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next**_

Kaki mereka mulai melakukan gerakan maju dan mundur dengan seirama. Menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo sebanyak dua kali dan memutar tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu duduk di kursi panjang. Tangan mereka masih bertautan. Senyum masih terpasang diwajah mereka.

Kai berdiri lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo agar berdiri dibangku itu. Kaki mereka mulai melakukan gerakan seirama lagi.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kai, tangannya memegang leher Kai yang memegang pinggulnya.

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**_

_**And every turn will be safe with me**_

_**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**_

_**You know I'll catch you threw it all**_

Kai membimbing Kyungsoo turun dari kursi itu. Kembali keposisi awal.

Kaki mereka masih melakukan gerakan yang seirama lagi.

Kai menaiki sebuah kursi pendek persegi.

Tangannya ia ulurkan ke Kyungsoo, seakan-akan tak ingin Kyungsoo terjatuh.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo keatas kursi itu saat Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangannya. Sedangkan Kai turun tanpa melepas genggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit kakinya, Kai masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo lagi.

_**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**_

_**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**_

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal style lalu berputar dan menurunkan Kyungsoo.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

Kai menaruh lagi tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. Maju, mundur, terus mereka lakukan kembali.

Mengelilingi setiap bunga yang ada disitu.

_**Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide**_

_**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**_

_**Let it rain, let it pour**_

_**What we have is worth fighting for**_

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

Tangan Kai tetap dipunggung Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan Kyungsoo juga masih berada dipundak Kai. Hanya genggaman tangan mereka yang terputus.

Mereka saling mendekat, menatap langit saat ada suara petir. Lalu kembali berdansa.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

Perlahan, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun.

Kai memegang punggung Kyungsoo lalu berputar, sedangkan Kyungsoo merentangkan tangannya sambil menutup matanya.

_**Can I have this dance**_

_**Can I have this dance**_

Hujan semakin mengguyur mereka.

Mereka berhenti berputar. Kai mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam Kyungsoo, lalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo sebanyak dua kali.

Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya dileher Kai. Menatap Kai sambil tersenyum.

Didekatkannya wajahnya dengan Kai, lalu..

_Chu._

Ia mencium bibir Kai kilat.

"Saranghae, Kim Jongin." guman Kyungsoo, membelai pipi Kai. Tak memperdulikan hujan yang semakin deras.

Kai tersenyum lalu membawa Kyungsoo kepelukkannya. "Nado. Nado saranghae Kim Kyungsoo." Kai melepas pelukkannya lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Ia merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

Kai berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo, membuka kotak itu yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget. "Jo.. Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo. Didalam kotak itu, ada dua cincin. Tak terlalu mewah, tapi sangat indah dimata Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "_Would you marry me, __Do__ Kyungsoo?_"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya lalu mengangguk pelan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena Kai.

"_Of course! Of course I Do, Kim Jongin_." Kai memasangkan salah satu cincin berukiran 'KJI' dijari manis Kyungsoo dan memasang cincin berukiran 'DKS' dijari manisnya sendiri, lalu berdiri dan merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukkannya lagi. "_yesterday, today, tomorrow, and forever, I will always love you and only you, __Kim __Kyungsoo._" Bisik Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Mian hyung jika aku tak seromantis yang kau harapkan. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Kuharap kau suka." ujar Kai.

"Pabo! Hiks.. Tentu saja aku suka. Sangat menyukainya. Hiks.. ini lebih romantis dari pada apapun, Jongin." Isak Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung sudah menyukainya. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku tak mau kau sakit nantinya." Ajak Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan ingat perjanjian kita kemarin, hyung. Fyuh." Bisik Kai, meniup telinga Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah karena Kai.

"Ba.. Baiklah."

**-END-**

**Saya datang bawa ff oneshoot lagi ^o^)/ Kali ini KaiSoo yang saya nistakan :3 /digebuk/**

**Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin ff ini sehabis nonton HSM 3 pas bagian Troy sama Gabriella dansa o langsung kepikiran ke KaiSoo deh. Huehehe :3**

_**Well**_**, bagian yg sama mungkin Cuma bagian dansa nya. Sisanya murni dari otak saya o:)**

**Saya kok ngerasa ff ini rada gagal ya? *udah tau gagal tetep dipost -_-* T.T dapet feel nya gak sih? ;~;**

**Penasaran sama adegan dansa nya gimana? Nanti saya kasih link nya lewat PM deh ;)**

**Okay, no more bacot again. Review juseyo ^^ buat yg demen jadi siders, ngebash, dll. mending gausah baca ff ini. Soalnya saya gak terima itu semua ^^ saya Cuma nerima readers yg bisa ngehargai ff saya ini dengan review. Terkesan songong? Tapi saya memang begitu.**

**Belajar saling menghargai karya org dengan review, okay? ^^**

**Last,**

**Review pls? ^^ **


End file.
